


The Nerd And The Fighter

by Anomalydetected



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomalydetected/pseuds/Anomalydetected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Temple has known how the system works since he was little. The nerd gets bullied, the nerd does everyone's homework, the nerd eats lunch alone, and the nerd absolutely does not get a beautiful girlfriend no matter how much he dreams...</p><p>but he can't help himself from falling in love with Abby Maitland, she's tough and it seems she spends most of her time in detention, but damn, she's the most angelic thing he's ever seen...and he desperately wants to be her friend at least...because sometimes he thinks she might need someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nerd And The Fighter

He knows how the system works and he's never known the system to change for _anyone_. The nerd gets bullied, the nerd does everyone's homework, the nerd eats lunch alone, and the nerd absolutely **_does not_** get a beautiful girlfriend no matter how much he dreams...

Connor Temple is a gangly, clumsy boy of fifteen years old. His hair is dark brown and too long for his mum's liking. He likes rock and indie music and turns it up just a bit too loud when he's alone in his room. He's obsessed with dinosaurs and has a database consisting of information on a hundred and fifty different species. He's notoriously friendly and a natural genius and watches Star Trek more than any teenager should. 

_Oh..._

He's also hopelessly in love with a girl who would probably rather beat him to a pulp than sit down and talk to him.

Her name is Abby Maitland and she's been kickboxing since she was 11 and whoever taught her, taught her well. Connor has seen her take down at least three different guys and once heard a rumor that she punched the strongest wrestler in the face and walked away unharmed. She's also almost always in detention and there was a rumor that she dated all of the rugby team which includes Stephen Hart and he bragged that she let him 'get lucky' which made Connor want to barf becacuse he wasn't even _that_ attractive. Like, he was a little bit attractive, but he also had a weird forehead so there was that.

But even with all her flaws and her reputation as the 'freak' and 'desperate', she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he didn't care if she could beat him up because he skipped gym a lot and could barely do ten push-ups. He was doomed for life. He doubted he'd ever stop fancying her and he really, really doubted that she would ever look at him with more than a small glare and a 'what are you looking at?' comment.

 _Whatever_. 

He went fifteen years without a girlfriend...he could wait.

* * *

 

"Connor Gregory!" His mum called, opening his bedroom door. "You've got school soon, you need to get up."  
"Yes, mum." He sighed and hoisted himself up. He'd already been staring at the ceiling for five minutes now looking up at the cheesy glow in the dark star stickers.  
"I've got work, but I'll be home for dinner, okay?" She gave a small smile, tired eyes looking at her son. "And please do try to clean up this pigsty of your room, yeah?"  
"I'll try, can't promise anything, can I?" Connor returned her smile and started towards his dresser. "See you later."  
"Love you," She kissed his head and left.

His mum worked a lot. 

Sometimes Connor felt like he never even saw her. 

It wasn't her fault, he knew, she had to work a lot to support him and his nan, but it still felt a bit unfair.

He threw on an old, worn out Superman shirt, jeans with holes, and starts lacing up what used to be white trainers but now were now turning gray because they'd been walked around in so much. His nan had warned him to never get a white pair, but they'd been the cheapest ones that fit right and so he had just gone for them. He grabbed his backpack, one that was handed down to him from a cousin, decided against breakfast, checked on his nan and headed out to the bus stop. 

If Connor hates anything, it's that terrible metal contraption of death. Dumb kids in an enclosed space should be reason enough to hate it, but it also tended to smell like sweat, tears, and spotcream which was a horrid combination. He always tried to go for a seat up front and he would bury his nose in a dinosaur book even though he's already read the ones he owned at least twice. It was the easiest way to go unnoticed, but when he got on, he saw that the seat he sat at was taken. By _Abby_.

Abby Maitland was sitting where he sat.

Her butt was touching where his butt had touched.

_Does that technically mean their butts touched?_

"What are you staring at, dork?" He heard her say.  
"Uh--it's just...well...I usually sit there." In fact, he's never seen Abby take a bus before. He thought she walked or got a ride. Maybe this was a one time thing.  
"There's no assigned seats, are there?" She questioned.  
"N--no."  
"Then it doesn't matter." Abby turned towards the window.  
"But I just--please don't make me sit in the back. They'll rip me to shreds back there." Connor begged. "And there's no other seats up front...I--"  
"Fine. Just don't talk to me, don't touch me, and don't look at me."  
"Okay." He keeps his backpack on this time and stares at the back of the seat in front of him. He finds it hard to keep quiet and he finds it hard not to look at her, but he felt like if she ever caught him staring...well...there'd be hell. But her short blonde hair and bright blue eyes underlined and emphasized with eyeliner was so addicting and though she mostly wore long-sleeves and sweatshirts with jeans and boots she was something to look at. Sometimes he fantasized about what was hidden under those clothes and sometimes he just wants to beg Stephen to describe her to him because he bets she looks perfect, but he doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to be a creep. 

 _My god_ , he's so whipped already and they didn't even have any sort of relationship.

**Doomed.**

**For.**

**Life.**

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there were no high school/secondary school AUs for Primeval on this site, so I just had to give it a try. I promise to try and update as soon as possible and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> All Primeval characters will most likely make an appearance.


End file.
